


Il tesoro del drago

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: AU - Orokashii Ryuu no Yume, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon!Asagi, Introspection, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Violent Thoughts, possessive thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Asagi odiava il genere umano, disprezzava quei discendenti che avevano voltato le spalle a coloro che li avevano protetti per secoli e poco gli importava delle ultime donne di quella stirpe che poteva evocare esseri come lui: il mondo era un luogo dell'orrore plasmato dalla mente umana e il drago ne era nauseato.





	Il tesoro del drago

Il fuoco bruciava nelle sue vene, l'odio il carburante che lo alimentava.

La passione ribolliva nelle sue vene, la gelosia ciò che rendeva il suo corpo bollente al tatto; la rabbia esplose con una fiammata che si infranse sulla roccia del soffitto, illuminando la cava ed il cunicolo che portava ad essa di una luce intensa e sinistra, riscaldando il luogo di un calore insopportabile. Il paladino che stava arrivando sicuramente stava soffrendo molto l'afa di quell'ambiente ostile: il solo pensiero fece sorridere il drago dalle fattezze umane che sedeva sul trono di un sorriso storto dovuto ad un pericoloso senso di rivalsa.

Tsune era seduto sul suo grembo con quel dolce aspetto docile e la silenziosa comprensione che lo catturavano sempre; Asagi lo strinse a sé, così sottile tra le sue braccia, quasi fragile, ed accarezzò gentilmente una treccia che, bianca, scendeva sulla spalla del suo compagno.

“Ne arriva un altro”, constatò con semplicità Tsune, in modo quasi piatto.

“Fuggirà”, assicurò il drago, coprendolo di carezze.

Asagi odiava il genere umano, disprezzava quei discendenti che avevano voltato le spalle a coloro che li avevano protetti per secoli e poco gli importava delle ultime donne di quella stirpe che poteva evocare esseri come lui: il mondo era un luogo dell'orrore plasmato dalla mente umana e il drago ne era nauseato, ne aveva un disprezzo tale che starsene lì, nella sua tana, quando avrebbe potuto epurare il globo dalla presenza umana gli sembrava un peccato.

Era ancora folle di rabbia ed aveva il cuore pieno di desideri oscuri: avrebbe epurato la stirpe che aveva unito sangue umano e draconico, avrebbe cancellato qualsiasi traccia umana dalla sua terra ed avrebbe fatto in modo di costruire un piccolo Eden per i pochi draghi rimasti. Sarebbe stato semplice, con il potere del fuoco, epurare qualsiasi traccia di sporcizia umana.

No, pensò per un istante, chinando il capo su quello del suo compagno per baciarlo teneramente, c'era una creatura in grado di resistere al potere del fuoco e che non aveva mai creduto alla tipica leggenda arrogante che gli umani si tramandavano da generazioni: pur essendo un umano, Tsune aveva il cuore puro e privo di preconcetti fastidiosi, era una persona che lo aveva accettato con un amore totalizzante.

Asagi, incuriosito da lui, aveva deciso di farne il suo passatempo per dimenticare la noia di una vita vuota di significato e piena del fuoco della rabbia e della ribellione. Quando aveva scoperto che sotto quelle fattezze delicate e femminili si celava un uomo, ne aveva fatto il suo compagno; le fiamme che si agitavano in lui erano più forti che mai, alimentate da una passione che non si concedeva da secoli.

“Vorrei che mi abbandonassero al mio destino”, confessò Tsune a mezza voce, con una malinconia che riempì il petto di Asagi di una sensazione straziante.

“Il tuo destino?”

“Sei tu, il mio destino. Dovrebbero aver capito che è tutto inutile”.

Tsune era bellissimo, fragile come un prezioso cristallo ed allo stesso tempo forte di quella resilienza che permette di abituarsi alle condizioni più estreme: non era stato poi così difficoltoso abituarsi al calore che faceva soffrire i semplici umani e che era invece parte integrante della biologia della sua nuova famiglia, sebbene il suo corpo ne recasse i segni. Con il passare degli anni, era riuscito a rendere proprie alcune delle peculiarità draconiche, divenendo uno splendido esemplare di umano dalle caratteristiche di drago che non fossero derivate da un incrocio biologico.

Asagi gli prese il viso tra le mani e sentì la sua energia scorrere selvaggia sotto quell'aspetto tanto candido, godendo della semplice tenerezza che lo sguardo di Tsune gli provocava.

“Lo capiranno”, sussurrò sulle sue labbra, per poi baciarlo e trasmettergli quel rogo che si agitava irrequieto. Il drago sapeva bene che il suo dolce compagno non sarebbe andato a fuoco per così poco, che poteva sopportare dolori e sacrifici che andavano oltre qualsiasi idea che egli stesso aveva degli umani.

Tsune accolse la sua fiamma violenta e la fece sua, di nuovo, assorbendo quel potere che lo scuoteva da capo a piedi e gli faceva girare la testa. Si aggrappò ad Asagi, stringendo la presa delle mani tremanti sulle spalle larghe del drago, sentendosi consumare dall'interno da una forza che lo cambiava e modellava il suo intero essere come argilla. Era ormai divenuto capace di sopportare molto, ma non era ancora pronto per condividere il potere draconico nella sua interezza: così, quando le sue membra iniziarono a cedere, si scostò, crollando contro il corpo del drago.

“Lo spero bene”, bisbigliò infine, con l'ultimo filo di fiato che gli era rimasto, prima di chiudere gli occhi. “Ne va delle loro semplici vite”; con un ultimo spasmo, si accasciò malamente contro il bracciolo del trono su cui sedevano entrambi, il corpo ormai bisognoso di riprendersi.

Asagi avrebbe anche fatto a meno di badare agli intrusi che regolarmente disturbavano la serenità di quel loro piccolo angolo di mondo: avrebbe impedito che gli abitanti del paese sfiorassero con un solo dito il suo compagno adorato, pur non potendo stanarli ed eliminarli tutti in poco tempo. Non desiderava che Tsune assistesse alla distruzione del villaggio in cui era nato e cresciuto, dunque avrebbe affrontato e sconfitto – o ucciso – i folli che si avventuravano nella sua caverna uno dopo l'altro.

Si alzò dal trono, prendendo Tsune in braccio nel farlo e meravigliandosi ancora una volta del suo essere così leggero. Non temeva più di spezzarlo, eppure quando gli si accasciava addosso per il sovraccarico di potere Asagi non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi, apprensivo, se il suo giovane partner stesse bene, se non si fosse ferito. Era solito riprendersi nel giro di poche ore, il tempo necessario affinché il suo corpo elaborasse quella nuova fonte di forza che lo modificava dall'interno.

Portò il suo amante verso le sue stanze private, lì dove un qualunque drago conserva il suo tesoro. Asagi possedeva delle ricchezze, ma aveva scoperto che esse impallidivano difronte alla mera presenza di Tsune; aveva presto smesso di accumularne, pur non volendo separarsene, quando aveva realizzato di avere accanto la gemma più bella su cui avesse mai poggiato lo sguardo.

Tsune non era un oggetto e il drago ne era cosciente, ma il suo innato istinto di possessività e protezione continuavano ad essere parte integrante di ogni fibra del suo essere; mai avrebbe impedito al suo compagno di allontanarsi, se mai l'avesse desiderato, ma averlo tra le braccia, osservarlo tra le fiamme dell'istinto mai placate dalla ragione, faceva nascere in lui il bisogno ancestrale di considerarlo parte di quel tesoro da proteggere dalle influenze esterne. Finché Tsune avesse deciso di restare, quantomeno.

“Non andartene...” sibilò molto piano, in lingua draconica, rivolto al suo amante ancora incosciente.

Il solo pensare che, un giorno, il suo amante avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo lo lasciava sgomento, quasi perso. Inoltrandosi in uno stretto corridoio laterale, il drago cercò di calmare le fiamme furiose che si agitavano nel suo corpo, certo di una sola cosa: il futuro era incerto, non aveva alcun senso farsi del male pensando al peggio.

Le stanze di Asagi erano fatte della stessa pietra di cui era fatto il resto della cava, i pochi mobili dello stesso materiale del trono su cui sedeva; per terra, agli angoli, erano accumulate le solite ricchezze: gemme preziose, monete antiche, gioielli. Il drago le ignorò.

Adagiò Tsune tra le lenzuola scure e carezzò con aria un po' assente il contorno del suo bel viso, incantato dal modo in cui il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava ritmicamente, comunicandogli uno strano senso di pace interiore. Con il passare dei secoli e l'aumentare del disprezzo verso il genere umano, ormai molte emozioni gli erano divenute estranee; il suo dolce compagno era stato in grado di ridargli la capacità di provarne, sebbene a volte Asagi non riuscisse a dare loro un nome. Forse non gli interessava nemmeno.

Proprio come se stesse facendo la guardia al suo tesoro, il drago prese posto su una sedia dal taglio semplice ed attese. Il tempo si dilatò in un fluido scorrere, proprio come lo era l'eternità in cui Asagi aveva sempre vissuto; attendere, invece, non era mai stato un problema: curiosamente, sapeva essere molto paziente. L'eternità e la solitudine durata secoli erano state ottime maestre di vita.

Poco a poco, vuotò la mente da qualsiasi pensiero, concentrandosi esclusivamente sul respiro ritmico di Tsune, come cercando di entrare in comunione con il suo amato. Si estraniò dall'ambiente circostante, quasi entrando in uno stato di grazia dove i suoi poteri erano in grado di percepire persino il cadere di una singola foglia nel vento; fuori dalla sua tana, la vegetazione fitta frusciava nella brezza notturna e sembrava quasi sussurrare dall'esterno i pericoli della sua visita non annunciata all'umano che, ancora una volta, si era introdotto nella sua cava.

Con quel suo ridicolo elmo, una inutile torcia e tanta, tanta paura, lo sciocco paladino era lì per sfidarlo – per salvare Tsune, quasi poteva leggerglielo in quei pensieri così semplicistici.

Sudava, il giovane uomo, e pativa il caldo draconico, così spiacevole per gli umani. Sudava e temeva, si guardava intorno, cercava un solo segno che gli desse coraggio; eppure, proseguiva ancora, determinato in quella sua impresa impossibile. Ancora una volta, scuoteva quella sua torcia di fortuna e la portava da un lato all'altro delle pareti, come a scoprire qualcosa, come se si aspettasse di trovarci qualcuno.

Avrebbe trovato solo il vecchio stemma che marcava la tana del drago e, se avesse osservato bene, forse anche qualche osso delle piccole creature della foresta che si erano addentrate fin lì.

Era il momento di andare, pensò Asagi, e prendere nuovamente posto sul proprio trono: sarebbe stato ingiusto far attendere il suo ospite.

Posò un ultimo bacio sulla fronte di Tsune e, con un'ultima carezza sul viso disteso del suo amato, ignorò il terribile filo che sembrava straziare il suo cuore al momento della separazione. Tornò con calma ad attraversare il corridoio, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra quando la confusione dell'umano giunse persino a lui: doveva aver trovato lo stemma.

“Non è forse quel che cercavi?” gridò volutamente con voce cavernosa, affidando le parole all'eco che sarebbe giunto, inesorabile, fino al suo ospite indesiderato.

Ah, il terrore umano era una sensazione fantastica: scivolava sul paladino come una guaina soffocante, oscurava la sua capacità di giudizio e tuttavia non lo distoglieva dal suo proposito, permettendogli di proseguire la sua marcia verso il drago soltanto dopo un istante di gelida immobilità.

Asagi prese posto sul trono che aveva mantenuto nei secoli, circondato da ossa e teschi di nemici morti chissà quando: un piccolo memento per coloro che sarebbero giunti in futuro, la dimostrazione di ciò di cui il drago era capace. Piccole scintille luminose si agitavano nell'aria notturna, i fuochi si accesero sui bracieri vuoti esclusivamente a beneficio dell'umano che osava sfidarlo; lo avrebbe schiacciato in pochi istanti, perché non dargli, quantomeno, un piccolo vantaggio? Le fiamme che ardevano spontanee senza alcun combustibile ad alimentarle erano segno del suo immenso potere – il drago, tuttavia, era certo che l'umano non avrebbe avuto il tempo di elaborare anche questo.

Il suono rapido di un respiro pesante, affannato, segnò l'avvicinarsi del paladino. Il drago attese, bruciante, pronto ad attaccare: non avrebbe mai permesso ad anima viva, o morta che fosse, di separarlo dal suo tesoro.

Il suo ruggito fece tremare l'intera tana, persino la foresta che la circondava; presto, si sarebbe liberato anche di quell'umano.

Presto.

 


End file.
